This relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to electronic devices with structures for mounting cables within a device housing.
Electronic devices such as cellular telephones and portable computers often contain wireless circuitry. For example, an electronic device may include cellular telephone circuitry for handling long-range wireless communications in cellular telephone bands and may include wireless local area network circuitry for handling shorter-range wireless communications.
Signals are conveyed in electronic devices using traces on printed circuits, wires, cables, and other conductive structures. For example, radio-frequency signals associated with wireless circuitry can be carried on transmission line structures. A transmission line may be formed from traces on a printed circuit. Transmission lines may also be implemented using cables such as coaxial cables.
Challenges arise when mounting signal path components in an electronic device. If care is not taken, cables can be improperly secured within a device, which can make the device prone to mechanical failure or can lead to inadequate signal line grounding.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide electronic devices with improved arrangements for securing signal path structures such as coaxial cables.